


Mornings are for coffee and..

by jeusseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusseu/pseuds/jeusseu
Summary: Kyungsoo is a morning person, not before he had his coffee though (..and maybe someone).





	Mornings are for coffee and..

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaichou Mod — because you worked hard for this round of reflection and you’re such a blessing in this fandom and ily.

Kyungsoo was proud to be a morning person. He loved being able to rise at five in the morning and complete his mandatory hour long run by himself in peace and quiet hours before anyone else was mandated to be up —  _that is if he had enough sleep the night before and he had his coffee first thing in the morning._

__

__

It's already six in the morning and Kyungsoo's ready to murder anyone that comes at his way.

 

 

Running with only 2 hours of sleep, he had crammed to study half of his subjects last night (this morning), just because he has a midterm exam in his first period and there was no coffee in sight. 

 

 

_Kyungsoo needs his goddamn coffee._

 

 

Standing in his kitchen after dragging himself from bed, he glared at the empty coffee dispenser in question and muttered some profanities as if that would somehow make some coffee appear. Waiting a second later, and half expecting for some coffee to suddenly appear regardless (he was vaguely worried about his state of mind to believe such thing) he clicked his tongue in annoyance. It feels like this day wouldn’t get better anymore, starting with the part wherein he had skipped the vital part of his morning.

 

 

Every morning without a fail he would make himself a cup (one sugar, a dash of milk, or more often nowadays — black —  _ _‘_ like your soul’, Baekhyun once commented when he saw Kyungsoo drank the cursed drink one morning in their lectures)_. He loves the taste, besides, it really wakes him up and sometimes just holding something warm helped him feel better. If he was being honest, at this point he needed the caffeine to get through the day.

 

 

After one last look at the empty bin, he decided to give up and start getting ready for school.

 

 

Dragging his feet in a lazy stride, he walked back to their bedroom to change and put on a fresh set of clothes. After dressing up, he pulled his notes and books that were on his desk, he then saw the almost full energy drink he couldn’t quite finish last night. At least that explained the sickness in the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten they were out of coffee since yesterday and they never really pick more so he had grudgingly settled with an energy drink for the night.

 

 

Yawning again, he turned towards the empty bed and felt another spark of annoyance run through him. _Junmyeon_ was nowhere to be seen and he found himself needing his stupid blind optimism and a tight hug or some other shit because god knew he was not having a good day and he needed him.  _God I wasn’t supposed to be this needy._

 

 

It was Friday. Usually at this time while he was getting ready for his class, and the other would be sprawled all over the bed, entangled in their soft and warm blankets and a slight dash of drool escaping his mouth. There would be a soft and quiet snore that was more akin to a loud breathing, and sometimes a shuffling on the bed when Kyungsoo prodded in and out of their bedroom to get ready. Kyungsoo knew that nothing would wake Jungmyeon up before nine in the morning on Fridays no matter how hard he tried — that’s why he’s perplexed to where Junmyeon was, and why he was out of the bed before the sun even rise up fully.

 

 

It’s absurd but he missed him already. It was a very nice sight to wake up to, and the sound of Junmyeon’s soft snores gave him some kind of peace in the mornings while he prepared to leave. He needed that peace right this moment. 

 

 

Kyungsoo groaned again, stretching and fighting another yawn down as he dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some cold water in his face in hopes of fully waking up. The ghost of a headache from last night was slowly returning, whether the lack of sleep or caffeine was the reason, he wasn't quite sure.

 

 

“I’m going to fail this shit aren’t I?” He sighed, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror.

 

 

He was a mess. The bags under his eyes of what felt like endless all nighters, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess he didn’t even bothered to fix, the annoyance and anger evident on his face. He looked exactly as he felt at least.

 

 

“Well okay, whatever. I’ll just have to take this stupid class again.” A groan escaped from his mouth as he grabbed his toothbrush and put on the toothpaste and started to brush his teeth slowly. He could barely afford college, he couldn’t afford repeating the class. Never mind the fact that this class drove him insane with how slow and boring it was. Whoever made it mandatory was an ass, he thought as he spit the foam and washed his mouth to then leave his toothbrush in its place.

 

 

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of from his thoughts. _Junmyeon is back _.__ Kyungsoo quickly splashed some water into his face and dried it with the towel next to the sink in a hurry.

 

 

“Where the hell did you go?” Kyungsoo screeched as he started marching to their entrance, grabbing the rest of the lukewarm energy drink — it’ll be gross but he knew he needed it — to at least get some caffeine in his system in his way. “..Like what exactly was so important that made Sleeping Beauty wake up without the need of five alarms and me physically throwing you off the bed for once?”

 

 

Junmyeon laughed and it pissed Kyungsoo off. _How dare him being so happy and not dead inside like him this early in the morning?_ Especially today that he was having such a crappy morning. “Hey!” he screeched again, finally walking into the living room and coming in front of Junmyeon. “What are you—”

 

 

The first thing that he noticed was the cup of coffee that Junmyeon was holding. Kyungsoo stopped in place, crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend suspiciously. Junmyeon held Kyungsoo’s glare with a small smile in a showdown that lasted a full minute before he ended up laughing again.

 

 

“Coffee?” Junmyeon offered, knowing full well that Kyungsoo desperately needed it. 

 

 

When Kyungsoo just blinked at him, Junmyeon continued, “I went to buy some coffee for Mister Grumpy Pants here,” he stopped to motion toward Kyungsoo with a smirk, “god forbid we ran out.” He glanced at the clock in the kitchen, and seeing that it’s almost six-thirty, he quickly took the few steps to be in front of his boyfriend, grabbed the energy drink that he was holding to, then hastily but carefully shove the cup of coffee and a small bag into Kyungsoo’s hands. “You’re gonna to be late! Come on.” He walked towards their shared room, went to grab Kyungsoo’s backpack and his jersey that was on the bedside chair and started to gently push him towards the door.

 

 

Kyungsoo just let himself be pushed, unable to really say or do anything _because goddammit_ was this not one the sweetest thing Junmyeon had done for him. Once they reached the entrance of their apartment, he was given his backpack and jersey, and one of those reassuring smiles he loved. Junmyeon looked at him curiously, unsure on why Kyungsoo wasn’t still rushing out.

 

 

“I… um, Junmyeon…” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He has many to say but he didn’t know what to say first to be honest.

 

 

“My pleasure,” Junmyeon supplies as his curious glance turned quickly into grin, knowing already what was on his boyfriend’s head. “And oh!” He said a moment later and pointed to the small bag Kyungsoo was holding. “I also got you a blueberry muffin for breakfast. You need to eat something too, promise me you’d eat that okay?”

 

 

Kyungsoo felt the smile and blush with full force but didn’t quite fight it. “Okay but before I go,” he said grinning before pulling Junmyeon down to give him a quick kiss. Junmyeon was surprised but who was he to say no to a morning kiss from Kyungsoo? “You’re pretty good you know?” Kyungsoo grinned once they broke off. His grin grew into a smirk, “…this is why I keep you around.”

 

 

Junmyeon snorted at that, “I’m going to ignore that because I know that you must be really sleep deprived to only say that.” He laughed again, finally opening the door and giving Kyungsoo a final push outside the door. “Now go. I did wake up at five AM and walked all the way to the coffee shop to get your coffee and breakfast, and I’m going to sleep before my final.” He gave him one more reassuring smile and wave before bidding him with a “Good luck!” and playfully slamming the door close.

 

 

Kyungsoo snorted and kicked the door slightly, yelling _‘rude!’_ loud enough for Junmyeon to hear. There was a laugh on the other side of the door and nothing more.

 

 

Kyungsoo laughed again before looking at his cup and quickly noticing the corny message Junmyeon had left behind. Rolling his eyes, he took a sip, knowing that it would be perfect and just as he liked it. It was, it was perfect. He smiled again, taking the muffin out of the bag to then start the walk to his test while eating it. All the while unable to wipe the smile from his face. Maybe his morning wasn’t bad after all.

 

 

 

_**Mornings are for coffee and contemplation — of how great you are and lucky I am to have you.** _


End file.
